ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/Inception Box Office Falls to Other Guys; iCarly: The Movie Fell Further
Inception box office briefly slid from No. 1 last Friday replaced by iCarly: The Movie. However, Inception box office numbers quickly went back to No. 1 last weekend, where iCarly: The Movie heads to No. 1. However, things stand to be different after this Friday, as the movie finished outside of No. 1 for only the second day since its release. No one thinks it will get back up this time around, thanks to Will Ferrell and Mark Wahlberg. As such, the iCarly: The Movie box office run at No. 1 has already came to an end with yesterday's early estimates. Far an end. According to Deadline Hollywood, The Other Guys lived up to expectations and took over the No. 1 slot. The early estimates have it making $13.1 million on Friday, for a weekend total likely to be at around $35 million. This would put it on track as the fourth summer hit for Sony, after The Karate Kid, Grownups and Salt. As for Inception box office numbers, it slid to No. 3 behind both The Other Guys and Step Up 3D. But although it finally got knocked off from the top, there are still reasons for optimism this weekend. Despite Inception box office falling to third place on Friday, it should once again rise back up on Saturday and Sunday. Deadline Hollywood has it leapfrogging Step Up 3D by the end of the weekend, to reach No. 2 behind The Other Guys. Although Step Up 3D got $6.6 million on Friday, it is predicted to only reach $15.5 by Sunday. Meanwhile, the Inception box office hold over numbers continue to impress. Yet again, the movie only dropped off around 30 percent from last week, reaching $5.5 million on Friday. Projections have it making around $19 million for the weekend, going up to $228 million overall. If it keeps falling only 30-35 percent every week, Inception box office should easily pan out at over $250 million, and perhaps reach the highest projections of $275 million. But it could be harder to keep that pace up next week, with three highly anticipated movies opening at once. Meanwhile, iCarly: The Movie fans lost this challenge as it slipped from No. 1 to No. 4 with $4.5 million on Friday. Bad news, this movie fell 60 percent from last week's Friday box office of $19 million. Good news, it would still come in second behind The Other Guys if it can make at least another $20 million to give it's two week total of $80 million. This will cross the $100 million mark in the US. Although The Other Guys opened strong and iCarly: The Movie opened weak for it's second weekend, it has to face The Expendables, Eat Pray Love and Scott Pilgrim vs The World next week. While the action, female and comic book/gamer audiences will be strong for those movies, The Other Guys should still dominate the comedy demographic. Since Dinner for Schmucks dropped 60 percent for a mere $3.3 million on Friday, it may not offer much competition. As for Inception box office prospects, next week will show just how much further the movie can go this summer. It has held over as well as any movie this season, yet will that start to change now that it's no longer No. 1? Even though iCarly: The Movie will no longer become No. 1, this may make Miranda Cosgrove no longer the happiest girl in the world. How sad is she going to be?